


Desert Angel

by UnfinishedProject



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, False Accusations, Hook-Up, Possibility of Cheating, Romance, Summer Fling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: No one thought taking in a lost and helpless director could cause so many problems for a student on vacation.Explicit for later chapter(s).





	1. Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Italics imply Spanish dialouge.

 The jeep came to a stop, music still blaring as the cloud of orange dust settled. A woman jumped out, hurrying over to the glinting in the opening of rocks; swearing under her breath when she took in the sight. A man, not much older than herself laid in the dirt, chest and eyes covered in old coins; on first glance already dead. But as she crawled closer on the sloping terrain, she saw the rapid but shallow heaving of a broad chest hidden under dirty and torn clothes and heard the rasping of air against his windpipe; dehydration at best, heatstroke at worst.  
  _"Come here, Mireia! Quick!"_ Her voice laced with worry for the stranger as she called out to her companion; her cousin leaving the car at once and hurrying over to her. She gasped as she joined the older, getting to the other side of the man without questions; it was clear he needed help and quick. Reaching over him, the older gently shook his shoulders; no response, probably unconscious. Not good. _"We need to get him to the car."_  
 Her cousin nodded, hooking her arms around his; dragging him out of the mouth of the cave. They were panting slightly by the time and heavily finally they managed to heave him onto the backseat; a challenge with the roll cage and lack of doors. They strapped him in as much it was possible; with his incredible height, he barely fit in with bent legs. Grabbing the bottle of water that warmed up since they departed from home, she leaned over him; propping his head up as she tried to make him drink. Relieved that he did even with most flowing down his chin, she moved to the front of the car; ready to leave. She glanced back, worried for a moment that he'll fall off but they couldn't leave him; and by the time EMTs would find them, it could be late even.  
 " _I'll take you to the party and then go home with him. Tell Curro something came up."_ She climbed into the driver's seat, the engine roaring to life as the music was cut back; they will have a hard enough time to hear any groans with just the engine's sound already. The cloud of orange dust reappeared at the back of the car as it crossed the wastes without following any of the tracks; the gorge where they held the party was off the routes. She tilted the mirror, setting so she could have a good look at the man in the back; his body bouncing off the cushioned seats with each display of the unevenness of the ground.  
 They heard the music from over a mile away, growing louder with every passing second; although it was still early, the party was in full swing. She stopped behind the haphazardly parked cars, turning to her cousin before she hopped from the jeep. _"Ask Curro to bring you home, he will. Don't you dare sleep over at Enrique."_ She mumbled an off-hand agreement, something that told her she will be doing the exact opposite of what she asked; shaking her head with a sigh as she watched over her descend into the gorge.  
 The road home was longer, even if she broke the speed limit; it was the Holy Week, neither the Guardia nor the Police had time, men or interest for petty crimes such as speeding. She only slowed down when she turned onto the cobbled streets of the village; her route leading her far from the church and the main square where most people gathered. She hoped her aunt wasn't one of them. Her gaze fell onto the stranger through the mirror; he wasn't any better but neither looked he worse. A relief but the feeling hasn't last long as she scampered from her seat, frantically beating on the door.  
  _"Tía! Tía Catalina, call doctor Esposito at once!"_ She rushed back to the car, carefully undoing the seatbelts around the man and giving him a little more water before her aunt joined her; the two of them carrying him into the cool house. She remained by his side, crouching down by the sofa; working his clothes open. Her fingers lingered over the heated skin, tracing the outline of perfect abs; only now realising how truly captivating the stranger was. Her gaze flitted back to his face, swiping away the soft black locks that stuck to his skin with sweat; left to guess the colour of his eyes. Even with a raggedy appearance he was handsome; and vaguely familiar, as if she's seen him on TV.  
  _"The doctor will be here soon. Until he arrives, use this."_ Her voice dragged her from the daze, smiling up at her aunt who placed a bowl of cold water by her side and offered a cloth. She was left alone with him, her aunt leaving to wait for the doctor in the kitchen probably; after a few seconds turning her attention from where she disappeared at. She dipped the cloth in the bowl, hissing quietly at the temperature. The man's heartbeat seemed to stabilise in the meantime but it was still quick; racing again for a moment from the shock of cold his body received as she dabbed at his forehead with the wet towel.  
 There was no other reaction from him; she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse. His skin became less hot to touch when her fingers grazed across it once again but it wasn't back to normal yet. She allowed herself a few more moments of skin contact; apart from the warmth, it was smooth against her fingertips. A sigh left her lips, so soft she barely noticed; he was way out of her league and besides, she was involved with someone else. Yet, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the mystery man; handsome, charming and probably elegant before he was lost out in the wastes. She dabbed the wet cloth against his skin again and his eyes fluttered; but the enviable eyelashes remained flattened against the blushed cheeks.  
 She almost dropped the towel when there was a knock on the door; moving aside with the bowl of water to make way to the doctor. He was an older man, close to the age of retirement; but she would trust him with her life and now with the stranger's. Chewing on her lip, she observed him go through the basic examinations; his expression not hinting at anything severe. Finished, he grasped his shoulder; shaking him with the same result as her. He took to patting his cheeks; eliciting reluctant groans. _"Señor. Señor. Wake up."_  
 "What?" He was weak and his voice was barely more than a croaking sound; his eyes blinking open, revealing brown irises and pupils wide with shock. She moved over, laying a hand on his shoulder to reassure him; his gaze moving over to her face from the doctor's. A shaky hand rose to massage his temples, breathing still heavy from dehydration. "What the fuck? Where am I?"  
 "In _Las Puertas_. I found you in the desert; you're in good hands." He slumped back into the cushions at that; unknown to her if due to relief or exhaustion. Probably both. Relief washed over her too; he was in a good enough condition compared to how he was when she found him. She crouched down again as to make eye contact easier on him, offering a soft smile to him. For a moment she didn't speak, entranced by the gorgeous eyes that held mostly confusion; noticing from this distance the specks of honey in his irises. "You're dehydrated. Doctor Esposito will hook you up with an IV that should adjust your salt and water levels. Please stay still."  
 She watched as a muscular arm was exposed from the clothes while she translated for the doctor; wondering how would it feel around her body but she dropped the thought when he hissed. She rolled her eyes but slipped a hand into his other, letting him hold onto that while the doctor eased in the needle. The thought of a grown man being so huffy was entertaining but she bit back her chuckle; this wasn't the time.  
 "Name. What's your name?" Her gaze moved back to his at the sound of his raspy voice, staring into his tired eyes. She needed a moment to realise what was asked of her; answering him with a name she never quite liked but the way he repeated it after her was giving way to a change of mind. She glanced away, a wave of bashfulness dusting her cheeks pink; feeling stupid when she knew that it wasn't more than common courtesy. "I'm Toby."  
 "Nice to meet you, Toby." She offered another smile, some unknown force compelling her to do so every instance their eyes met. The quiet of the room became apparent when his finger brushed her knuckles, faint still; the doctor and her aunt having left the room unnoticed by her. She mumbled something about fetching water but the hold on her hand turned into a strengthless grip; raising an eyebrow at him, not as comfortable around him as she wished. She knew another, darker layer of blush painted her cheek when his parched lips pressed onto the back of her hand; warm against her skin.  
 "Thank you, my Angel of the Desert." There was something suggestive in his gaze as he stared up at her over their entwined hands but she chased the thought away; he was probably just a little delirious, an aftereffect of sorts. She was flattered by the affection, feeling equal amount of uneasiness as his stare wandered down her body. His eyes snapped to the ceiling, pulling away from her and trying to sit up; the change so sudden it left her staring without much of a reaction. "The old man! Where is the old man?"  
 "Calm down, Toby. You're still weak." She pushed at his shoulder, keeping him flat on his back; though it would be a lie if she said not enjoying the view of his muscles flexing as he attempted to sit. She let out a deep breath when he seemed to accept his condition, shoulders slumping in what she took as defeat; leaning closer with her chin resting in a palm. Waiting for him to settle into the cushions, she absentmindedly traced lines onto his exposed collarbone with her thumb; his skin no longer feeling as warm as before. Her gaze lifted to meet his again, the smile curling her lips bitter this time; not knowing if it was pity for a poor mental state or that someone else was still out there. "There was no one else near or far where I found you. Just you, Toby."  
 A string of expletives left his lips and another hiss when he struck the back of the sofa; forgetting about the needle still in his arm. His lips pursed, giving the impression of a little child, about to throw the biggest tantrum in the world; but instead he started to chant something that sounded a lot like a mantra. She stood to let him rest a bit; her fingers sliding down the length of his arm and hooking into his fingers before dropping them, heading out to the kitchen. For a second, she was surprised to find the doctor still there but then she realised; he was waiting for the IV to finish and to check with the patient if he has insurance.  
 She was holding two glasses when she returned, placing them onto the table before helping him sit up; his arm resting around her shoulder and pulling her uncomfortably close. She glanced away as she shuffled to grab onto the sofa; supporting herself before she would topple into his lap under the weight and pull of his arm. Her cheeks heated up, his faint breath fanning against her skin; quite enticing if she had to be honest with herself.  
 "Hey." His voice was smooth and deep, pleasant even with a trace of raspiness; the words making the hairs on her nape stand. She lifted her gaze back to him, feeling lost in his eyes once again; filled with a wide range of emotions, a lot she couldn't even name. Time stood still, their noses almost touching; her breath hitching the longer she remained unmoving. His arm dropped lower on her back, curling around her waist; no longer able to resist his subtle pull. With a sigh she gave in, slipping into his lap though reluctant; her palms settled on his shoulder to touch the least amount of skin.  
 "You still need to rest." She whispered, her palms gently pushing on his shoulders to put some distance between their faces; barely adding an inch or two with his back flattening into the sofa. She bit her lip, unwilling; this wasn't right, she had something going on even if, as things were, that wouldn't be more than a summer fling. She couldn't bring herself to meet his lips even if the thought was evoking a feeling of warmth in the pits of her stomach. His hand pressed on the small of her back, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin through the flimsy fabric of her top; a relaxed purr slipping from her lips before she could stop herself.  
 "Mmh, but you're enjoying this." No. Maybe. Definitely. Yes. She wanted to say anything to him but no sound left her lips, not even a squeak of surprise when his lips grazed against her neck; a heavy breath rolling off her chest. She froze as his lips explored the side of her neck, eyes fluttering closed as he covered more skin; her self-restraint threatening to crumble with each passing second. Concentrating on the last bits of her dissipating will, she removed herself from his hold; promptly rising from the compromising position before someone could catch them. Straightening her clothes, she offered him one of the glasses; her gaze avoiding his at all cost or she would submit to the desire burning in his eyes.  
 She didn't know when the doctor left finally, exiting through the screen door to the garden shortly after removing herself from his embrace; the need for a peaceful moment never higher. The feeling of confusion was the only thing she was certain about; her thoughts running a mile a minute.


	2. Morning

 Sunlight seeped in through the curtains, painting the room with a golden glow. A groan and the creaking of the bed broke the silence as she stretched, forcing herself to stay awake; based on the stillness and quiet, the house was empty save for her. She pushed herself up, eyes struggling to pull into focus her blurry vision; pillows meshing together with a tangle of coffee locks that framed a handsome face. Her gaze followed his body lower, his outline sharper with each passing second; eyebrows knitting together as she registered what he was wearing, or rather, what he wasn't. She had a prime display of all his muscles, lean rather than bulky; from the looks of it naked, save for the blanket covering him from the waist down. It was tempting to brush a hand across his skin, smooth and warm; the heaving of his chest inviting her to rest a palm against it, feeling out his heartbeat.  
 Her mind felt blank, grogginess clouding over her memories. She remembered his name, Toby and that she brought him home but not much from the rest of the evening or the night. With a heavy sigh she crawled out of bed; a glance down her body and the crumpled clothes of yesterday telling her that nothing inappropriate happened. She felt a rush of relief, shortly followed by a shard of disappointment; a shake of her head and she was free from both. Clothes, she reminded herself; fresh clothes and a shower was all she needed, agonising over her conflicting feelings could wait. She cast a last glance at Toby, running a hand down his abs or tangling fingers into his tresses was still as inviting as before; but she steeled herself and slipped out of the room.  
 Her confusing thoughts only started to settle once she was staring at the foggy panels on the shower; the hot water helping her body relax more than her brain. Recollecting memories of the night past was easier now; she spent most of the time in the garden after the heated moment with Toby, glad that he didn't try to follow after her. He probably retired to the guest room they now shared soon after Doctor Esposito left unlike her; she was staying up late into the night, waiting for her cousin to return in the company of a glass or two of wine. Exhausted and carefree under the effects of alcohol, she probably didn't even realise that she slipped into the bed next to Toby instead of the couch she offered to use for the night.  
 She bit her lip, forcing her consciousness to avoid images of his bare skin or the feeling of his lips against her neck; once again reminding herself of the involvement with one of the locals. Her mind shifted the image of Toby into a younger man; caramel skin over firm muscles, huge brown eyes that held a childish wonder at all times and short, neatly trimmed black tresses. She knew Curro from long ago, from the times when the house belonged to her grandparents and she spent entire summers in Las Puertas with her cousin; the Vasquez brothers, Curro and Enrique, often hanging out with them. They had nothing serious even if they hit it off the second night of her stay; a casual fling between adults more focused on physical needs than emotions.  
 With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower; if anything, she felt more confused than before, failing to clear her mind. It was best to leave those thoughts behind and focus on simpler things; coffee, breakfast and checking if Mireia has returned since. She supposed not; the house was just as quiet when she woke up; her aunt long gone to work and her cousin hopefully curled up in Enrique's bed rather than a stranger's. Though she was in no position to preach, she was concerned about her; Mireia was too easygoing for her good. Not getting any response to the knock on her door, she suppressed a grumble under her breath and entered the kitchen; discerning with a sigh that there were no leftovers and that she had to whip up something for herself. And Toby.  
 She didn't hear his steps over the sound of the mixer, unaware of his presence until arms curled around her waist; her back flush against his chest as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as his breath teased her ear; the words of morning greeting husky but indecipherable. She considered pushing him off, declining him like the evening before but his embrace felt comfortable, pleasant, safe, natural; like the thing missing most from her life. There were no illusions for a bright and long future together, maybe it wouldn't be even more than a quick fuck in the evening and never seeing each other again; but she still failed to snuff out the warmth pooling in her stomach.  
 "I'm trying to make breakfast, Toby."  
 "I found something more delicious." His name left her lips somewhere between a warning and a moan as his lips trailed down her neck; kissing and nibbling. His lips were soft and warm, glazing across her skin with ease; his fingers joining their exploration. She pushed the mixer aside, leaving the half finished smoothie to be forgotten; her senses only focusing on the feelings Toby evoke in her. Purring, she leant into his touch; the skin his fingers dragged across tingling with excitement and warmth. His fingers hooked into the hem of her top, bunching up the fabric as his hands glided up on her sides; the exposed parts of her back pressing against bare skin.  
 She whined, the sound soft, a mix of frustration and pleasure as his teeth sank into her skin with a little more force than before; unfair that he could touch. Her sounds amused him, that's what she assumed from the small chuckle in return; a sound she would enjoy if it wasn't hand in hand with teasing. She pressed back into him, earning a low growl from him; feeling the growing bulge even through the tick fabric of denim. In a moment of clarity she wondered if he would take her like this, pressed against the counter without seeing his face or touching his skin; her unspoken question soon answered. She took over from him to remove her top, without seeing where, throwing it to the ground; the straps of her bra sliding down her arms as she lowered them, having been unhooked by Toby in the meantime.  
 He spun her around, lips crashing with hers; the kiss raw and hungry as his hands moved to her hips, lifting her onto the counter. Her hold from his shoulders slipped, no longer needing his support for balance; fingers tangling into silky locks at last, tugging on it in experiment. The moan leaving his lips was enough for her to take charge and deepen their kiss; legs simultaneously wrapping around his body, the tightness of the circle pushing his hips into hers. Her grip tightened on his hair as pleasurable pain shot through her body; fingers squeezing and pinching at her breasts blindly. She heard him whisper against her skin as his lips trailed lower, though rather incomprehensible; assuming it was either a string of pleasure induced swearing or a compliment, likely both.  
 "Toby, they can see us here." She glanced over her shoulder, the curtains not pulled over the kitchen windows; not otherwise hidden from the street. Long fingers curled against her jaws, bringing her lips and attention back to himself; the kiss enough to cast aside her worries. His lips continued their descent, uninterrupted; for now, only the tip of his tongue flicking against her sensitive, overstimulated nipple. With her palm against his nape, she tried to coax him to do more but he didn't budge; only his hands found their way back to her hips and past, settling atop her thighs. His thumb pressed into her skin, slipping under her shorts; his warmth and touch so close but not quite reaching her folds. She groaned, her fingers withdrawing from his hair to heave herself from the counter; aiding Toby as much she could in getting the rest of her clothes off.  
 With his body a small distance away, the cool air of the house wrapped around her; bringing a sense of reality as Curro flashed across her mind. It didn't matter; nothing did while she was in Toby's embrace. Rationality passed as soon it came, her focus back on the gold flecked irises; capturing her gaze as always. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss; hoping this was enough to assure him she still wanted this, that it was enough to wipe the lingering concern from his eyes. His hands returned to the top of her thighs, pulling her legs apart and wedging himself between them once again. She sat on the edge, their bodies pressing so close that his bulge -still clothed for some reason- was rubbing against her folds with every buck of his hips. A stray moan left her lips as fingers slipped between their bodies; his thumb drawing circles as he worked on removing his boxers. It was a single piece of clothing, yet it took long until it hit the floor; his reluctance to break their kiss proving to be more of a challenge than either of them would expect.  
 She purred his name, arching into his body with his fingers delving lower; working her open with each stroke. Her fingers dug into his skin, body tensing from pleasure before sliding down his chest; his thumb resuming its work as fingers curled against that special spot. A soft hum left her lips, feeling out his muscles; with his build it was no wonder a sense of security enveloped her when she was pulled into his embrace. A moan interrupted her train of thought, her silent appreciation of the man in front of her; her fingers wrapping around his cock stilling him for a moment. Her lips curled into a smirk, watching as his irises disappeared under softly fluttering lashes. She wanted to slip from the counter and ran her tongue along his length, to elicit more of those growling moans but she remained fixed; at the mercy of Toby.  
 "I want you." He breathed out between kisses, his eyes alight with the desire she saw in them the day before. She realised it wasn't much of a question but more of a warning; he was a man who always got what he wanted. The only sounds leaving her lips in confirmation were pathetic moans of need, having lost all care of the world in his arms. One more left her lips, laced with unease and pleasure, as he pushed inside; their bodies feeling as if they were one. She had enough time to register the feeling of fullness and the soft throbbing, a sure sign of a blissful end.  
 Her body arched into his once again, moving in rhythm with his own; swaying and rocking with his every move. Their sounds, uninhibited, filled the kitchen, seeping through the windows to the street. But in that moment nothing mattered just Toby's hands pushing her onto her back and lifting her legs over his shoulder. Her sounds now shifted closer to screams of pleasure as his cock pounded into her quicker, deeper and rougher. Her knuckles white, she held onto the edge of the counter tightly as Toby uttered expletives and praise against her calf.  
 "Toby, I-"  
 "Then come for me." Surprise crossed her lust-filled eyes; she wasn't used to being ordered around or someone so confident and assertive but she didn't mind one bit. Her eyes fluttered closed and she focused on the pleasure, calling his name over and over as his thrusts dragged out her euphoria. It took her long to get down from her high, her legs still trembling softly when Toby's hold relaxed with his own release and toppled over her tired, sweaty body. He pressed a sloppy kiss against her jaws from where his head rested against her shoulder, whispering about his satisfaction. Her fingers gently tangled in his hair, pulling him in for a proper kiss; reciprocating his sentiments.  
Another round and a shower later, the two of them were chatting aimlessly as they prepared a meal. They shared kisses when they brushed past each other and touches lingered. They didn't speak about what it meant, both of them aware that the end was undoubtedly near. The front door creaking open halted their conversation about the connection between her astrophysics studies and the Star Destroyer keychain.  
 "Hey~" Mireia's voice was drawn out with a heavy dose of awkwardness as she greeted them, her eyes jumping between Toby and her cousin. She attempted a step towards the bedrooms but stopped as her cousin's expression shifted into a scowl; no trace of her bliss remaining. She only relaxed when Toby's hand came to rest on her shoulder, large, warm and calming and she allowed for his whispered words to let Mireia go. Leaning against the strong chest and pressing kisses against the side of his neck, her thoughts returned to something that crossed her mind earlier; out of all people she was the last one to lecture her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Elliecat for motivating me to finally get to this new chapter.


End file.
